Stellar Adventures Project
File:Stellar_Adventures_Project_main_page_SFMB.png|Welcome to SAP!|linktext=The Stellar Adventures Project, where the stars are the limit! File:SAP_Settlement_Classes_Banner.png|SAP Colonization|link=Colonization|linktext=Rules, standards, and bonuses for colonization and expansion in SAP. File:SFMB_Rules_Banner_2.0.png|SAP Rules of Engagement|link=Rules of Engagement|linktext=Rules on interaction, war, and destruction in SAP. File:Technological_Achievement_Tiers_Banner.png|SAP Tech Tiers|link=Technological Achievement Tiers|linktext=Information on technological tiers in SAP. Stellar Adventures Project Welcome to the main page for the Stellar Adventures Project, or SAP, a role-playing, optional mini-building project that takes place primarily on the group wall, with extensive information on the project and aspects of it being recorded here on the wiki to help people catch up and better understand the shape of the world the project inhabits. SAP is a science fiction themed project taking place within the Milky Way Galaxy where players form factions and races on alien worlds and either build up their society from a low technology tier(such as the Industrial Revolution, or Tier 3) or take control of an expansive interstellar empire (tiers 7 and all the way up to tier 14). Participating members of the SAP will ultimately build up their socities, explore the cosmos, discover unimagined wonders, overcome great challenges, and go forth on a grand adventure to prove the might of their people! 'Joining' To join the Stellar Adventures Project, there are but three requirements you must meet. First, please make sure you are a member of the Sci-Fi Mini Builders group, it'll be impossible to participate if you aren't as guests do not have the ability to post on the group wall. Second, please here on the wiki for your faction, it doesn't have to be thousands of characters long or anything like that but a basic description of who you are, where you are in the galaxy, and what your people are like would be much appreciated, beyond that how ever much additional detail you add is up to you. And, lastly, be prepared to enjoy yourself and have fun with others! We also have a skype group for all the usual stuff. The best way to keep informed. Contact mcjuhis to get in (though please provide your rbx username). 'Rules' For those who choose to participate in the Stellar Adventures Project, we ask that you please abide by the rules set forth by the group administrators. While not all are necessarily written down, most can typically be summarized as merely "don't be mean", "be sensible", "don't cheat or abuse", and "don't ruin the fun for others". You can read about rules governing interaction with other factions (including war and the destruction of that faction) over at the Rules of Engagement page. if you have any questions or need any help, then please feel free to contact any of the administrators, including the current owner Luftificus (Profile) and/or the other admins (Ninja, Surv/PrecursorAvant-Guard, Meel, Neo, Sirl(rather inactive), Djz(Extremely inactive) ) 'Stellar Adventures Project 2016' The group is currently underway in voting for the next iteration of the Stellar Adventures Project. Want to contribute your opinion? Vote here! Rules, Guides, & Lists Below you will find links to pages containing rules, guides, and lists relevant to the Stellar Adventures Project on a wide variety of topics ranging from how you can interact with others, how far you can expand your empire, what sort of roleplay is exceptable, when settlements are needed and how they should be made, who has settlements, and so on. This section will continue to be updated as new relevant pages are created to help members better understand the Project and the state it's in. *Rules of Engagement *Colonization *List of Colonies *Amity Day *''(More...)'' Categories Below you'll find a list to some categories relevant to the Stellar Adventures Project, though some may not be included. If a category you're looking for isn't included, then it's either locatable through one of the listed categories or it has yet to be made - in which case you're more than welcome to work with the community to make that desired category! * *Empire *Planet *System *Race *Settlement *Admin Faction *''(More...)'' Recent News *'MMMM, YYYY:' N/A Ongoing Events: N/A Recently Created: N/A Featured Threads Below are highlighted important, exceptional, or entertaining threads related to the Stellar Adventures Project.---- The map will be located here. ---- "Settlement Approval" This thread is here to discuss and submit settlements for inspection, you can also find links there to other pages relevant to settlements and the rules around them! (Link) ---- "Space Country Ball Things" & "Share Your Art Stuffs" & "Share Your Writing Stuffs" Country balls based on empires within the Stellar Adventures Project, hand-made art, and personally made stories - the SFMB loves to encourage fun and creativity, and we'd love to see you share your work with us! (Link1) (Link2) (Link3) Featured Faction ??? : ??? Calendar Where as one real life day equals one roleplay month and with roleplay having started at the start of August, 2014 on the start of the year 2700. You'll note no dates recorded from prior to December 6th, as adjustments were made to the calender to account for inaccuracies. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:SAP2 Category:SAP Category:SEOP Category:SAP3